A Place to call Home
by nonoary
Summary: Sasuke is back and Naruto discovers something terrible, how will sasuke be punished? What will Naruto do? Time traveling and babies. T to be safe, SasuNaru/NaruSasu InoSaku/LeeSaku/SaiSaku, yaoi, yuri, angst, horrible summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, So this is the first story I'm publishing, finally after years of not writing I'm back into it, this is not my first boyxboy story but well to be fair I only wrote one and I didn't continue it, so technically this is my first full one, I deleted my old stories and I never want to see those again, I don't regret writing them it's just the errors were so horrifying, I don't have a beta so bear with me I'm doing the editing myself x]**

**This story is going to take place in the past and the present at the same time, it might be confusing in some parts, English is not my first language so it might suck a bit and please go on to my profile to vote for the couples in this story, I am uncomfortable writing girlxgirl material but if it gets enough votes it may happen, InoxSakura? Never read this couple, never wrote about lesbians in my **_**life**_** but I'm willing to try for you guys.**

**Italics – Past/thoughts**

**Bold – important notes you need to remember**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_12 years a blond boy sat on a swing alone, watching people walk past him, treat him like trash, call him names, shun him out before someone came and took the loneliness away._

_2 years a blond boy had the greatest friends a child can ask for, they shared the same pain, had the same plans, shared a stronger bond than that of 2 brothers before it was shattered so suddenly._

_5 years a blond boy chased his best friend around the world begging him to come back, wanting to help him, wanting to save him, bring him home before he realized there was no home._

_18 years a blond boy looked at the Hokage tower with admiration, with determination, that he would one day be wearing the official robes before he understood how horrible such a dream has been._

_9 months a blond boy _regretted_ ever trusting his village._

_9 months a blond boy _worried_ for him best friend._

_9 months a blond boy _begged_ for a different outcome._

_9 months a blond boy _cried_ himself to sleep._

_9 months a blond boy _prayed_ for a miracle to happen._

1 hour the blond boy waited before his whole world came crashing down…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_This has been going on for 5 years now Naruto, I can't afford to lose great ninjas for this stupid cat and mouse chase-"_

"_Baa-chan you have to let me! This time I'm close I swear on my-"_

"_NO! Enough is enough. I am the Hokage of this village, I have better things to do than follow silly children and their stupid fantasies."_

"_Tsunade-sama-"_

"_Be quiet Shizune, I am sick and tired of this Naruto, if you want to waste your life running after Sasuke then do as you wish, this village will no longer aid you on your quest, you may do as you please if you will, I don't care any more, you have permission to leave the village, but you have no team or ANBU to help you, you are on your own unless someone wishes to accompany you on their own accord."_

_Pause._

"_Tsunade-sama…"_

"_I know what you are going to say Shizune and I say drop it, I am tired of this child running my village for me, there are other people to deal with, so Naruto, what do you say?"_

_Emotionless. Blue. Darkened by sadness. Hints of grief._

"_Thank you Hokage-sama."_

"_Narut-"_

"_Appreciate the help in the past 5 years."_

"_Brat-"_

"_I will be on my way now, do not expect to see me in this village without the last survivor of the greatest clan of Konoha being dragged back here."_

"_Wait just a second brat."_

"_I am leaving immediately, tell Yamato I am missing training this afternoon, and once I bring Sasuke back you will let him in with open arms."_

_And then he was gone._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto paced his room, nervousness, panic, hysteria, _no, calm down, it will all be alright, it will be fine_, the blond had been pacing for almost an hour now, Sakura-chan has to come back she just had to, she was going to bring him good news and he would eat ramen like old times.

_But old times are almost fantasies today._

He willed those thoughts away and looked at the headband on the dresser, the thin line across the Konoha village sign mocked him, he ran his finger over it, it was still there.

A knock woke him up from his dream like state.

"Sakura-chan?" Hopeful, he made his way to the door, he should have never opened that door.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**So this is it then, I know it's nothing and the style is horrible -.- I've been reading cloudstreet and analyzing it so this style is what I can do right now. The style will change through the story depending how much I want to reveal and how less I want you to know.**

**It's crap and confusing but you will understand soon ^^.**

**Thanks for reading leave a review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I noticed how emo this story is going to be so I changed some things, good news though the flashbacks will end soon and the story will move normally depending on how it turns out ^^.**

**Enjoy :]**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_Where are you going?"_

_Green eyes met blue, they paused, realizations appeared in her eyes before he even replied._

"_It's finally time, the old hag snapped, I'm leaving for good, no team, no help, just me." He turned back to stuffing all his weapons and food into anything he could find light enough to carry and still run at normal speed._

"_Sai and I will accompany you-"_

"_No. We've lost too many people already…"_

"_Narut-"_

"_Plus you both tried to kill each other more than twice each, I need him alive Sakura-chan." She seemed to understand yet determination still clouded her eyes._

"_We are a team Naruto."_

"_for the past 5 years this was never a team."_

"_chouji-"_

"_Chouji's dead. Gone, and all because he had to over use his chakra in that stupid fight and it turned out to be an imposter, Sasuke didn't even know it. We almost lost Shino to that water guy, Tenten lost a finger and Kurinai, Ebisu and Anko had to die using forbidden techniques all for nothing. I'm sick of feeling guilty for it Sakura, I'm _sick_." His eyes weren't even alive any more, he was truly gone this time and she could do nothing to stop it._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He didn't want to face those eyes, he knew what her answer was before she even said it.

"He has a month to live before they make their final decision."

"They can't do this…"

"They didn't like the fact you refused to destroy his chakra and kill him."

"I told them I'll bring him back perfectly."

"They want to seal away his power and eyes forever."

"He is not going to be blind, he has to see me with his own eyes when I become Hokage, when I become a hero Sakura-chan."

"You _are_ a hero Naruto-"

"No. What kind of hero doesn't save his best friend?"

"Naru-"

"I'm going to speak with the Hokage."

"Wait!"

"I can't take this anymore."

He never refers to Tsunade as 'Hokage' it was always 'Baa-chan' but lately he's been doing it so much it scared Sakura. He rarely smiled, never cracked jokes and she can't even remember the last time he added 'Dattebayo" to the end of any sentence.

She prayed that night, and prayed and prayed.

_Please go back to how it was before, please live happily ever after._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Gosh I feel this is so depressing ^^; well I'm trying new things every day and plus this will get happier soon I hope, please answer my Sakura poll it's on my profile (I hope ^^) I need it before doing anything to her character and I can't finish this story without your feedback, thank you for reading and reviewing, once I'm close to the end I will write a new lighter AU story maybe ^^.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again x] I might be posting 2 chapters today depending on how busy I am, please don't forget to vote for the Sakura couple or if you just don't care who dates who, enjoy ^^. The spelling I used for Jutsu names were from a fanfic I just read, terribly sorry if they were wrong.**

**Naruto is not good in Genjutsu, so he cannot trap Sasuke in one, instead I decided to make Naruto like Minato and have him study sealing Jutsus, this way he is able to seal things away, this may be confusing but it will make sense once you read the story ^^.**

**Warnings include: Violence and blood but not so much, angst (its Sasuke what do you expect?) Swearing, possible OOC-ness.**

**Also I've read fics where Tobi is Madara; this one is more based on the current events of the manga so:**

**Tobi: Guy in mask.**

**Madara: Long hair, zombie.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_He didn't know how long he ran before it happened but he remembered darkness and light, rain and warmth, trees and sand. He may have run for all of eternity and back but he didn't care, as long as Sasuke was at the other end he would run all over the world. It seemed like a good idea back then, back before he actually brought him back._

_Sasuke was found somewhere on the outskirts of the ninja world, away from the fire country, after the fourth war Akatsuki had been left in ruins, victims of Kabuto's jutsu were presumed dead when he was killed, Tobi was thrown into an alternate universe with no way of coming back and it was all thanks to Sasuke, who at the last minute turned on Tobi and Kabuto, killed Zetsu and saved Naruto from a fatal blow by Tobi, it was just like the Haku and Zabuza fight but before Naruto could get to Sasuke, he had disappeared and Naruto never got to thank him._

_Well now Naruto will give him the biggest thank you ever, he was bringing him home, where they grew up, where they met, where they shared memories of their bond, but people don't always grow up at home._

_Sasuke was dealing with what remained of team Taka, Karin stayed at Konoha and took the chunnin exam last year, now she teaches with Iruka at the academy, Suigetsu and Juugo finally found Sasuke at the war, Suigetsu chose to stay by Sasuke's side so long as Sasuke provided him with what he wanted, which was every sword a powerful opponent possessed, Juugo decided to stay back and train himself, after Orochimaru's death, Sasuke was the only one who knew how to use a curse seal and control it, so Juugo stayed hidden and Sasuke would visit him once in a while for training._

_They stood face to face now, just like 5 years ago at the valley of the end, just like 3 years ago at Orochimaru's hideout, just like 2 years ago at the war, blue and black, orange and white, determination and dispassion. They both could feel it, today was the day, today was going to change their lives for good, they don't know how they knew but somewhere, in Naruto's heart, he always knew it would somehow lead to this, as for Sasuke, he gave up after the second time Itachi walked out of his life, he didn't care what happened to him now, he could die and he wouldn't care, as long as he died like a true Uchiha, fighting._

_They lasted a total of 13 hours, Suigetsu was forbidden to help, Sasuke stated it was his battle and his battle alone, Juugo was just done with a very brutal training and was too unstable to fight, Naruto gave him all he could give without killing his friend, after the war Sasuke became notably stronger, he didn't have his curse seal true, but he had created jutsus that would have made Orochimaru shiver._

_Ametarasu, Sasuno'o, __Chidori__, it was all too much, it got to the point where Sasuke's Sasuno'o was standing on his own 2 feet, Naruto almost released all of the 9 tails, sometime during the fight a band of bandits joined the fight, wanting to bring in the missing nins for the rewards but were torn into pieces and tortured by Sasuke, one burned by Ametarasu, another had his eyes scratched out and tongue cut off before his heart was snatched out from his chest, one managed to flee but in his panic mode failed to notice the Sasuno'o waiting for him at the other side._

_Naruto used so much chakra he shocked himself he was standing, on Sasuke's order the other team Taka fled during the fight, Sasuke was bloody, scratches everywhere but he looked like he felt none of them, if it wasn't for his heavy breathing one would say he was a horrible bloody statue._

_The end was a blur to Naruto, Sasuke was about to attack with Chidori, Naruto with Rasengan, when they realized that this never worked, Sasuke a little earlier than Naruto, he switched his chakra at the last second, Naruto dodged and attacked, it seemed like pure luck and he thanked the heavens for Yamato and his training, he locked Sasuke's chakra long enough to make a seal that stored Sasuke's conscious long enough for him to take him to the nearest country._

_Sasuke was an expert in Genjutsu; Naruto didn't know how long he had before he would figure a way to break free from his seal. Fortunately for Naruto he was able to make it to a country in time, Tsunade and a large team met them there after being contacted, Sasuke was imprisoned and supervised until she took him back to Konoha, he could have escaped, but he was tired, he was tired of everything, he accepted he would die, but he would much rather die by the hands of Naruto than by a faceless executer from the Leaf village._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He stood in front of the council who looked shocked at his outburst; Naruto's chakra was seeping through the walls, scaring the innocent and ignorant villagers outside, the elders that didn't look terrified at his rage glared at his disrespect.

"The punishment is going to be from execution to sealing him away until he rots in prison, we are going to discuss this matter _without_ any children interfering." Said one, Naruto didn't care who, they would all die any second now from his wrath.

"Children? I saved all your asses when the Pain attack happened, I stopped the fourth war, I protected your damn Hyuuga clan when Hinata's dad was being held hostage by some other country, I stopped Sasuke from killing the rest of you miserable fuckers after he _destroyed_ Danzo, if you didn't want children interfering don't give the _burden_ of holding the damn fucking _Kyuubi_ since birth and shove him up one of _your_ miserable asses instead then." He couldn't stand this anymore; these were the miserable fucks that were ruining his life.

True it was his father who sealed the beast and there was no other choice but these elders who were supposed to look out for their village didn't do anything when he was abused, teased, rejected by his own home.

"Naruto maybe you should le-" Started Tsunade but the look on his face shut her up.

"You are all scared, scared shitless of what the Uchiha clan was capable of, you knew they were powerful, more powerful than this whole country put together, you _knew_ their eyes are able to tame tailed beasts, you _knew_ they could start their own country and _destroy_ you all, from the moment the first Hokage died, that clan would take over one day and you decided to kill them, because you were _afraid_, because you _are_ afraid, you are all just afraid for your own sake only and you are _terrified_ of anything that is stronger than you." He made his way to the middle of the room, knowing well that the ANBU were getting ready for an attack.

"The only reason you haven't killed me yet is because you take comfort in the fact that I love Konoha, that I want to become Hokage that's why you haven't killed me yet, you know I won't do anything to harm you, well now I'm rethinking it."

Naruto sat down in an empty chair in front of all of them, glaring daggers at Tsunade, how dare she not help him, he knew she was still upset about Orochimaru, she still didn't move on from the death of her brother, fiancé and Jiraiya, heck she didn't move on from the fact that Orochimaru turned evil.

Tsunade knew Naruto's eyes were on her but she wouldn't turn to face him, she couldn't bring herself to look at him in the eyes since the end of the war, whatever innocence he had was gone, his eyes were void of emotions, they weren't the eyes of a teenagers, they were the eyes of an old man, whose life was taken away from him brutally, tortured for years, hasn't seen sun and rest for over half of his life, no one that young should have those eyes, those eyes have seen too much, have seen death too many times to count.

"We will not execute the Uchiha."

His blue eyes went wide, shock overcoming his features. They weren't going to kill Sasuke, Sasuke will live, he will have Sasuke again, _Sasuke_-

"He will still be punished though. We want to revive the Uchiha clan, you were right about the Uchiha power and Tobi might somehow find his way back, we need the Sharingan on our side."

"Wait-" Naruto began but was cut off.

"However, we cannot keep him in the state that he is now, he has seen too much, done too much; we will have his memories erased."

"NO!"

"And he will relive his life." The mad raised his voice over Naruto's glaring at him as he stood. "Raised from scratch, like a baby."

"You can't just do something like that-"

"We can and we _will_. A normal mind erasing technique always backfires on Genjutsu users, it would only block his memories for a minimum of 6 months for a weak Uchiha, if he suddenly regains his memory he might turn against us right in the middle of Konoha."

"You are going to raise him like a weapon waiting for use? That is inhuman!" Screamed Naruto also standing.

"Call it what you will but it's either this or death and you refused to let him die." His eyes were challenging, Naruto knew he lost the moment he set foot in the room, his speech only gave him hope they would change their mind but it seemed to have backfired.

"He will be taken in secret to the execution room, away from the public eye, where we will perform the punishment, we then will reveal to the village that he is dead and the baby would be given to a guardian until he is able to take the academy entrance exam from which then he will be training privately with Hatake Kakashi so he could control his eyes."

The mere thought of that made Naruto's stomach turn over, he felt like throwing up, how could his village use Sasuke, use its own people, a _mere_ child like this? Is this really the village he was so fond off? He wanted to be Hokage of this place?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura saw him walk back in, he looked like the dead, he walked towards the mirror, stared for what seemed like hours at his reflection, he wasn't who she grew up with, he wasn't who he was 5 years ago, he was looking at a stranger.

His eyes flew to the reflection of his headband, he so proudly wore that thing, polished it, took care of it, proud to be from this country, in one motion he tore it off his forehead and hurled it at the wall, the metal dented and the wall had a large crack in it.

Sakura only flinched.

His eyes met hers in the mirror, it was too much for her and she looked away.

They sat in silence, a blond boy wondering how home didn't seem like home any more, a pink haired girl wondering when was the last time she saw blue eyes shining.

A knock interrupted their thoughts and Sakura made her way to the door, she couldn't stand the tension any longer.

Sai was emotionless thanks to years of training, but he wasn't heartless, he may not understand how normal people acted but working with Naruto he knew how a family felt like, he knew what it meant to truly care, to be cared for, to worry, to smile, to cry, to feel. Team Yamato felt like a family to Sai, they were never Team 7 to him, he knew Naruto felt the same, Team 7 was Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, with their sensei, Hatake Kakashi, Team Yamato was just a replacement waiting for the original to come back.

They didn't speak, he just walked behind Naruto, catching his eyes in the mirror, the stared for a minute the only sound is their breathing.

"Tonight at midnight." Was all he said.

Sakura dropped to her knees trying to stop her tears, her sobs breaking through.

Sai looked away, trying to understand the strange feeling in his chest.

Naruto broke the mirror, emotionlessly stared back at his millions of reflections on the remaining shards.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In a cell somewhere in Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke let out a small chuckle resting his head on a wall, it was finally time.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**This was not what I intended, I wanted to go a completely different way, well flashbacks are done for now, just detailed ones in future chapters possibly, apologies for the OOC-ness, and the crappy-ness and other-nesses x] hope you guys liked it, please leave a review thank you ^^.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews, I'm a little stupid so I have no idea how to reply (dumbass) and I hate replying with PMs but I guess that will have to do for now. I should go back to school work but if I had to pick I'd rather participate in the fourth ninja war, you must reality suck so bad?**

**There is a little flashback here, it's a Sakura flashback (cough the poll cough) it's short and you can skip it but it speaks about what happened with Lee, it's a Sakura chapter and it's just telling you how much she knows and how she feels right now, next chapter we go back to Naruto.**

**There is some Sakura hate, but it's necessary, it's all to do with other character's point of view, don't take offence to it.**

**Enjoy ^^**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura couldn't sleep that night, she swore she could hear Sasuke's screams all the way from the execution room, she had no idea what she would do, she didn't know how she could even live. She tossed and turned for hours until she saw the sun was in the middle of the sky, her parents never questioned it, she was old enough to deal with her problems by herself, they weren't ninja, they wouldn't understand.

She made her way down to the middle of the village for lack of things to do, she hasn't seen everyone in a long time since Naruto left to bring Sasuke back, she walked around with a fake smile on her face her feet leading her to the remains of the great Uchiha clan before she realized it and turned to run back home.

In her hurry she didn't see Tenten and bumped right into her.

"Oh…I'm sorry I-" She stopped dead in her tracks, she hasn't spoken to any member of team Guy since that incident, she couldn't, she felt too guilty to, it was all her fault they weren't a team any more.

"Oh, Sakura! I haven't seen you in a long time." Tenten smiled, she hasn't seen members of team 7 in a while, she knew Naruto went to get Sasuke back but she wasn't sure if Sakura joined him, she didn't see her in a long time.

"Tenten..I..Have to-um…." She couldn't help it, how can she smile at her when she ruined them? How can Tenten stand her, how can they be fine.

"I was wondering if you were free, Lee was wondering if you were okay, he was worried sick-Sakura? Sakura!" Tenten stood confused as the pink haired girl turned on her heel and ran, if it wasn't for the weapons and scroll boxes she was carrying she might have chased after her but for now she had to go meet Lee.

"I brought the boxes you asked for." She placed them down behind the counter as he wheeled himself towards the boxes to examine them. "I saw Sakura today."

He froze where he was before turning slowly towards her. "How is she?"

"She ran away before saying anything…I think she still feels guilty about it..Lee-" She was cut off when he threw one of the kunais towards the wall.

"She shouldn't be, I knew what I was doing, I knew this would happen." Lee brushed his hair out of his eyes and looked to the back of the shop.

"She thinks it's all her fault the team-"

"The team was breaking up anyway, we were all Jonin, it was a matter of time before Neji was assigned a Genin team, you took over missions and took the ANBU exam and I started my own ninja training club. The team would have broke up anyway…" He looked down at the team photo on the desk, that big smile, Guy-sensei, Neji's glaring, he actually missed that glare.

Tenten let out a sigh and sat down next to him. "How's the therapy going?"

"Tsunade says there's no hope but she said that when I was a Genin and I still made it, she has to have faith in the spirit of youth Tenten!" She wouldn't admit it but she did miss his weird belief with Guy-sensei, fighting with Neji. Who knew being stuck with a couple of oddballs would be this enjoyable?

A bell rang signaling a customer and the shop went back to normal.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Naruto had no idea where Sakura went, he needed her help healing Sai's wound but she wasn't anywhere to be found, if he tried to get to the Sand village now who knows how much worse Sai would be._

"_DAMNIT SAKURA!" He threw Sai on his back ignoring Yamato's instructions to wait for her and sprinted towards the village, he knew Gaara would help, Sand was the closest to them now, it was his last hope, he never thought they would bump into missing nins now, and where was their back up when they needed them?_

"_Naru…don't…he…" Sai tried but Naruto won't have it, he couldn't afford to lose more people._

"_Shut up. Lee would protect Sakura so stop worrying." He had to find a medic nin now._

_Sakura had ignored her team mates, she ran off after Sasuke knowing Naruto would deal with the missing nins, she seemed to have forgotten the last time she tried to deal with Sasuke herself he almost killed her._

_Sasuke knew she would be too easy for him, she always was, she was easy, too easy, if he tried to attack she would die on the first hit, if he told her to kill Naruto and betray the Leaf she would do it, if he told her to spread her legs she would even go as far as make sure she got pregnant for him, people that were too easy disgusted him, they were too weak._

_She honestly believed she could beat him? Pathetic._

_He didn't even bother, he signaled to Suigetsu, mumbling something about having fun and left on his way, Suigetsu gave a sick smile before attacking Sakura._

_If Lee hadn't followed her she would have been a goner, but she would have chose death over her guilt._

"_LEE!" Her scream echoed through the cave, tears streaming down her face._

"_It's…fine…I….told you…I would…protect…Saku.." Her eyes widened as she tried hard to heal him but it wouldn't work, her chakra just came rushing back towards her, his body rejecting everything, the hour she spent taking him to the hospital, the 2 waiting for a doctor to inform her of the situation, were the longest of her entire life._

"_He won't be able to perform ninja tasks any more, there is only a 10% chance he would even walk again." And it was all her fault._

_It was like that time when they were genin when they wouldn't let him become a ninja, he had a 50% chance of death but he made it through, he wasn't worried, but he never saw Sakura again, it hurt him deeply, he didn't know what he did wrong, why would the girl he loved ignore him?_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She was summoned to the Hokage tower, she was forced not to witness her teammate's execution, Tsunade saying that it was too much for her heart to handle, for a ninja, their biggest weakness is their feelings and all those years of being a ninja Sakura never did shield her heart like a ninja, she was just a little girl after all.

There she met the cold eyes of the elders, Sai was emotionless as ever, Kakashi avoided all eye contact, Yamato was a statue at the corner, there was a death aura coming from Naruto, she tried to catch his eye, she wondered what it was in his arms but she couldn't really see it very well.

"The punishment has been taken out. Uchiha Sasuke is officially pronounced dead." At the Hokage's word Sakura sunk to her knees, Naruto knew this was only for the public eye, Kakashi knew just as much as Naruto did, he hated that Sakura would have to be in the dark but he knew it would only last so long before she knew.

"The Uchiha clan is officially dead. We were going to destroy what is left of the clan but Uzumaki Naruto used the last of his father's money and power to buy what remained of it." An elder shot a glare towards the blond as he said this and then looked back to Tsunade.

Sakura looked up at Naruto, he wouldn't have given up Sasuke so easily, how could he give up Sasuke? He couldn't.

"Last but not least, we have found this child near the Uchiha graveyard, we think he is an Uchiha, Sasuke may have begun to revive his clan without our knowledge but we have no proof so far, he may not even have the Sharingan but until we are sure he will be in the custody of Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto didn't even flinch, he just looked down at the child in his arms.

Sakura finally knew what was in Naruto's arms, as far she understood, Naruto's feelings towards Sasuke and their bond is the only thing making him keep this child, it looked so much like Sasuke, too much like Sasuke.

"What have you decided to name the child? Uzumaki…" The elders looked at Naruto, one holding a scroll to jot this down in their files.

"Sasuke-" Naruto began.

"Naruto-" Began an elder.

"Uzumaki Sasuke, after a great ninja, and after my best friend." He shot daggers towards the elders daring them to say anything, they all backed down and looked back the Hokage who nodded.

Sakura's eyes widened and she got up to walk towards the baby.

_Uzumaki Sasuke._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**So this chapter may get a little confusing, Sakura doesn't know anything about their plans with Naruto, next chapter it would be about Naruto and how this all happened, it would clear up a lot of things and I hope your confusion would clear up ^^ any more questions I would be happy to answer.**

**Also sorry for any mistakes, I have no beta and I'm trying my hardest here, English isn't my first language ^^; hope you liked it.**


End file.
